


Connections

by HeavynDragon



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angel: The Series - Freeform, Connor Angel - Freeform, Connor Reilly - Freeform, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavynDragon/pseuds/HeavynDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Powers created a race of beings that are meant to protect Champions and Slayers until they've fulfilled their destinies. Once their Champion or Slayer either dies or fulfills their destinies, these beings are lost from memory and time. However, Shade, Angel's guardian, had some flaws in her creation. Flaws that will ultimately lead her to Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

Falling. That's what I knew I was doing. Falling through the air. But I wasn't afraid. I just watched the stars get farther and farther away. And before I could really register it, I had crash landed and the darkness took me.

-2nd person P.O.V-

Angel was walking through the city, he didn't really know where he was going or why. But tonight he felt drawn to, well he didn't really know where exactly. But he followed the feeling, all the way to a dark alley.

Big surprise. A dark alley. For the city of angels, this place could be pretty dark. He walked a little farther in, and saw a young girl. She was naked and unconscious. And she looked to be about 10 or 11 years of age. Angel walked over to her and wrapped his jacket around her. Before he could really think about what he was doing, he was picking her up and walking back home.

He laid the young girl on his bed. She looked familiar, sort of. Her skin could only ever be described as porcelain, and her hair was long and black. She was definitely a human child. He wondered why she had been left in that alleyway. But before he could really over think it, she began to stir. Her eyes opening to reveal ocean blue orbs.

-1st person P.O.V-

I awoke, to find myself in a place I had never been. With a man I had never seen before.

"You ok?" He asked.

I nodded yes and looked around, trying to remember if I knew this place.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

I thought and I tried to remember but, I couldn't.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I think, normal girls would be scared to find themselves alone with a strange man, but you seem important. I think." I told him. I don't know what it was, but I think, I was supposed to be here. Wherever here is.

"My name is Angel. I found you in an alleyway." He said. He didn't really seem to know what to do with the last statement I had made, so I smiled at him.

"Do you at least know your own age?" He asked.

Yes! I did remember that, at least.

"Eleven. I'm eleven. But I don't remember when my birthday is." I replied.

He nodded.

"You can stay here. But only until we find your parents." He told me.

"Ok. I think I need a name though. Even if I'll only use it for a short while." I told him.

He nodded again, then seemed to think about it. His brow furrowed, and his lips pursed. I could tell he was in deep thought.

"Shadow. That's what I'll call you. Shade for short." He replied.

"You've never named someone have you?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Not really." He replied.

"I like it. It's different. It's a pretty neat name." I told him, and he smiled.

-A few days later-

Angel had bought clothes and a small cot to sleep on. He even stocked his fridge with food for me to eat. I had discovered, pretty quickly, that Angel was a vampire, and only ate blood, so that's usually all he ever had in his fridge. He had also told me how and where he had found me.

Right now, he was out, probably saving some damsel in distress. And I was waiting here at home, feeling anxious that he wasn't back yet.

The moment he walked back through the door I jumped up and ran to him.

"You're back. I was bored." I told him.

He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"You remind me of a puppy sometimes. Anyway, I was trying to find your parents, but there are no current missing persons matching your description." He told me.

I probably should have been worries by that, but it made me happy to know I would be able to stay, at least a little longer.


End file.
